


Sleep: Repo X Reader

by MzKrazyPouita



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzKrazyPouita/pseuds/MzKrazyPouita
Summary: It's hard to relax after a hard day of work. And it's even harder with a certain mutant who wants all your attention.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a long day at work, drawing commissions and writing fictions, and now, finally, it was time to cuddle up in a nice, warm, soft bed. Before you’re able to crawl into bed, Repo jumps in and sprawls his body, leaving no room for you.  
“Alright, buster,” you threaten him, “you can’t occupy both parking spots. You got exactly 30 seconds to move your butt, before I repo it.”  
He looks up and gives you a smirk.  
“I mean it.”  
He smiles at you.  
“Don’t make me get the bug spray.”

 

Repo buries his face onto a pillow and give you some puppy dog eyes as he shimmies his shoulder and giving his abdomen a wiggle. You finally get the hint.  
“You want a back massage?”  
“Oh, I wouldn’t want to impose,” he finally replies back as he rolls his shoulder. Giving you the most adorable and pitiful pout a mantis could offer and again with a cute abdomen wiggle.  
“C’mon kitten.”

Well, this is your life now. Massage a bug in order to get sleep. You parents must be so proud.  
With a sigh, you walk around the bed and find a good spot to start. Repo makes himself even more comfortable as he stretched his limbs with a big grin on his face. Bastard. Mutant or not, one of these days you’re going to really wail on him.  
Well, time to get down to business. First, you start with his neck and shoulders as he guides you with groans and mumbling. “Up. A little to the left. Down-Oh, there! Right there.” Repo is practically putty in your hands as he gives a small smile. Moaning as you massage his neck. 

 

Slowly, you start massaging his lower back and you see him flinch. He sharply turns around to give you a dirty look before lying back down. You must’ve hit a sore spot and you continue to massage him. This time with a lot more care as you watch his brows furrowed and soften with less pressure that you put on him. Then you reach his butt. This was a lot easier since, for some reason, he didn’t wear pants. It could be his abdomen and the lack of actual hands or maybe he saw a chance and took it. You aren’t sure whether you should touch his abdomen and with you elbow, you massage his left side, gently putting more pressure and sliding down, until he began to squirm. 

 

“Ooooh. I felt something there.”  
“Yeah it’s your sciatic nerve,” you reply. “It connects to your legs. And I gotta tell you, it’s pretty tense. You really gotta go easy on yourself. Repo work is one thing, but fighting turtles are another.”  
He scoffs at you before moaning again as you massage his leg. And then he jolts up.  
“CRAP!”  
“Don’t you mean cramp? There’s a big knot right here. Try not to move so much and relax.”  
Easier said than done as Repo buries his face in a pillow, you can hear him swear as you massage the knot, his claws were stiff and scratched the floor. You try not to laugh as he’s telling you to go easy and not too hard. So dramatic, you’re not even putting a lot of pressure on him. His body tenses up again as you ease the knot down his leg and massage his feet until Repo finally relaxes. You do the same for a couple of times and then switch over to the other leg. Luckily with no more cramps.  
“Alright, you big buggy baby,” you say while giving him a light slap on his abdomen. “Finished.”

 

With a groan, Repo gets up and stretches as and you watch him, hearing his body cracking and popping back into place before finally collapsing on the bed. He opens up his arm and gently wraps his claw around you. You try to play around and hold back against the temptation, but even when exhausted he was too strong. Finally you give in and he pulls you into a close hug, nuzzling your hair down to your neck.  
“I owe you one, kitten.”  
“How about one now?”

 

“...Repo?”  
“....later.” He mumbles as he drifts into sleep. You gently wrap your arms around him and pet his hair before you also finally go to sleep. Well sort of, as Repo began to snore. Whatever you did, it was certainly magical as your unable to wake him up. Still, it was nice to have him hold you close.


	2. Chapter 2

You’ve been working hard, day and night, from part-time work in they city and drawing sketches for other folks. It was exhausting trying to meet your quotas, but it was all worth it. After all it was the least you can do for your boyfriend. By all means, Repo didn’t really need your help with paying his own bills to keep is junkyard as his tough business kept things in order. But you didn’t feel comfortable just waiting around for him to come home with a bunch of cats running around. Besides it was nice to have a hobby. It helped to make the time go by faster, but today was not your day. Everything was aching as your body was screaming in pain. You’ve been drawing full body art and comics for the last three days to the point where your hand was sore, your shoulding was begging for a break, and your eyes were tired from being wide awake to perfect details. With a heavy sigh, you look at the clock. 3am. Time for bed. Repo wasn’t back yet. You figure that he’s off dealing with a stubborn deadbeat or fighting with the turtles. Either way, if you’re lucky, you’ll be able to get some sleep before he comes home and hogs the bed.

You’re just finishing up in the bathroom and ready to hit the hay until you hear a truck pulling up into the driveway and someone swearing up a storm as they slam the door. You let out a small chuckle. Repo’s home and not in a good mood. No doubt about it he’ll want some help releasing some tension. But not tonight. This is where you’re putting your foot down. Any other night would be fun if your body wasn’t so sore and you exit the bathroom just in time to greet him.

“Hey, there greaser,” you giggle as he jumps and looks over at you with a smirk. Trying to play it cool as he leans against the door and eyes you from head to toe as you continue to sweet talk him. “I take it your latest repossessing wasn’t so great.” He laughs back.  
“Hiya, kitten. I thought you would’ve been in bed by now. What’s the matter? Missed your cuddle bug?” He struts in front of you before making his way to the bed, stretching his arms in an exaggerated yawn, and lies on the bed. “I had to deal with Todd. The big sap kept stalling about a radiator I had to repossess and...let’s just say “I ain’t a fan of dogs” and leave it at that. Out of the goodness of my heart, I decided to give the crybaby an extension.” You roll your eyes at him. For a tough guy, not many can resist Tod. He continues, “And then, I had to deal with those turtles after I tried to take back their dork mobile and I was close too. But that took longer than expected and they zapped me...again.” Repo looks at you as he wiggles his abdomen and give you an adorable look of pity by pressing his cheek into a pillow. Nope. Not this time. Slowly, you walk towards the bed as you place a finger on his shoulder and slide it down to the tip of his abdomen. You smile as he shivers with anticipation, looking back at you with a cheeky grin and and makes himself comfortable. Cute. Without warning, you jump onto his back, knocking the wind outta him.  
“OOF! Hey! What’s the big idea?”  
“Shaddup. Go to sleep.”

Repo was not happy with you answer as he growls back, but you don’t care. At this point, he’s all bark and no bite around you. Of course, he’s a lot stronger than you too as he rolls over and you quickly lie on you stomach pretending to fall asleep. Hopefully, he’ll give up. But, of course, this is Repo you’re talking about and the Repo Mantis doesn’t give up so easily as he climbs on top of you and pins you down against the bed, pouting as he presses his head against your face. Staring you down and waiting until you finally open your eyes. Nothing. Then Repo begins to press his head against your hair, nuzzling you, inhaling your scent, and placing kisses against the back of your neck. Then he stops and looks down. Still nothing as you give him a smirk, but not sparing him a single glance. Repo groans impatiently and begins to tap your shoulder with this the soft parts of his claws trying to wake you up.

“That feels nice,” you sigh. “Work has been hectic-”  
He stops and leans in to move some loose hair away from your face. “You know, I don’t want you working, kitten. I can take care of you.”  
“I like to work. Otherwise it makes me feel like a guest here.”  
“Hmm.”  
You continue. “I was feeling great until I threw off my shoulder and came home. I tried to draw to relax, but that only made it worse. It’s been driving me nuts and I can barely move... You said that you can take of me, right?”  
His antenna perks up.  
“Repo...Can you give me a back rub?”  
Repo is taken aback and stutters as he looks down at his claws. That was mean. You had your doubts about him being able to do a lot with his “hands”, but who knows. He might surprise you.  
“Uh...sure. I mean I can try.”  
Slowly, he puts pressure on your shoulders as he slides his claws up and down your back. You let out a moan as he hits the right spots.  
“Try focusing around the shoulders. Can you do that tapping thing?”  
“Anything for my kitten.”  
Repo begins to carefully tap his claws against your shoulder, gradually picking up the pace and putting a little more pressure as he leans down to press kisses on your face. You couldn’t do anything else, but giggle as he nuzzles you and joins in.  
And then his claw slips.  
The sharper side had scratched your face, causing you to jolt up from the pain and shock to cup your cheek, throwing Repo off you as he crashed onto the floor. Puzzled on the floor at the sudden strength it took to knock him over as reality brought him back to come to your aid.  
“GAH! MY CHEEK MEAT. GET THE MEDICAL KIT!”  
“I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY!”

It was now 4am as Repo is holding you closely against his body, nuzzling your face and kissing the bandage. The good news was that your back wasn’t hurting anymore as the sudden motion was enough to pop everything back in place. The bad news was that you got a cut on your face. Not deep enough to leave any permanent scars, but it was enough to cause some bleeding. Repo began to snicker.  
“Hey! On the bright side, I fixed your back, pussycat.”  
In a flash, Repo was outside in the cold without any clothes on as you lock the door. Ignoring him crying out your name and begging for forgiveness. He can go sleep in his truck with the cats for all you cared. Besides, if he behaves himself or decides to hold a grudge, you can always make it up to him later.  
“Come on baby, it’s cold outside! You know, I didn’t mean anything by it. I was just trying to make you laugh. Kitten?” Repo continues to cry your name, but all he got was a pillow and blanket thrown at him. “Me and my big mouth.”


End file.
